One Last Run
by 13opals
Summary: When the 11th Doctor decides to visit River with her parents, things get strange as they fall through a hole in time. Sound familiar? Cause on the other side of the Void is Rose Tyler, defending the Earth against hostile aliens. No, this isn't a 11/Rose. HIATUS-OLD STORY
1. New Arrivals

"Roryyy!"

Amy Pond, no, Williams, came tearing down the halls of the enemy spaceship. Her husband came through the other way, and they nearly collided with each other.

"Where is he? Is he here? Did you see him?"

"I don't know, I thought he was chasing you!"

"Yeah, thanks-"Rory stopped as a shadow came up behind them. Slowly, the two turned. And sure enough, a giant robot gorilla was standing menacingly behind them, arm raised. Amy stepped into her husband's embrace and hid her head.

"Ahhhhh!"

And then a noise filled the ship.

How to describe it? Ah- the loveliest sound in the world. And the TARDIS materialized around them.

Rory slowly let go of his wife. It really was difficult getting used to this, and it had been over a year for him. But apparently not for Amy, as she was walking around, looking for their savior.

"Down here, Ponds!"

They looked down through the glass floor-Rory incredibly glad Amy wasn't wearing a skirt- and found their favorite alien under the TARDIS, working on something spacey-wacey.

"It's Williams!"

"No. It doesn't work that way."

"Yeah, yeah." Amy interrupted, sitting on the steps. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Well, it seems as if the TARDIS picked up a sort of hole in the Vortex, we're trying to avoid it-"

BOOM.

"Doctor!"

The lights is the control room had gone out.

"Is everyone okay? Amy!"

"I'm good. Could use a bit of a warning though."

"Rory? Rory!"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Fine. What just happened?"

"Hold it." The lights came back on. "There." The Doctor grinned and ran to his scanner.

"Ah, it looks like something tried teleporting directly into the TARDIS. But I had just raised the shields. They couldn't get in."

Amy, pulling herself up, looked at the Doctor. "Well, who was it?"

He smiled again.

"Who do you think?

"Honestly, sweetie, how was I supposed to know the shields were up? You _never _have them up."

A half hour later, River Song was sitting with her family in the TARDIS. She had tried to teleport out of prison, for the express fact that, "One of the guards was annoying me, and I wanted a getaway. _You never answer your phone_."

River smiled. "Shall we do diaries, then?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Both time travelers pulled out small books from their pockets.

"Byzantium?"

"Oh, yes, ages ago. Pandorica?"

"We've done that…Demon's Run?"

"Yes. Silence?"

"200 years ago."

"How about Jim the Fish, I love him."

"Yes, I've got that, he's great."

"What about," River paused, looking at Amy and Rory. "Tesselecta? The second one, have you got that?"

They both knew she wasn't talking about River's regeneration.

"Yeah." The Doctor smiled.

"Oh, for once, we might actually be caught up!"

Amy was ecstatic. "You better call me mum now, I've missed it for this long."

River laughed. "Have you been making him call you that?"

"Ah, he won't listen to me…Oh, you should have seen Rory threatening him-"

Both men turned red. The Doctor walked to the controls and began flipping levers.

"You know something, River? When we picked you up, we were in this bit of the universe, I found a tiny rip." River walked over to him. "And it seems as if we're about to fall in-"

"Swee-"

And the TARDIS was falling, falling, through black nothingness. All four were forced to the floor, Amy and Rory screaming.

The Doctor struggled against gravity as he attempted to pull them back out. Eventually, he fell back against the floor, unable to resist.

Then it stopped. The light had seeped out of the room again. They were left in semi-darkness.

Rory helped Amy up. "Have we landed?" he asked.

The Doctor frowned. 'Landed, no. We seemed to have…crashed,"

"We fell through a hole in time." River whispered. She whipped around to face the Doctor. "Doctor, this isn't the first time, you told me…"

But the Doctor had already crossed over to the door and locked it. "It's better if we don't go outside. Who knows what could be out there." He walked to the control panel, scanning it for light. He then moved underneath and started looking.

"Just a bit of power…yes!" This time he had several still glowing circuits. "We can wait for them to charge up!"

River walked to the door.

"River, don't."

She looked hard at him. "Where's the fun in that?" River opened the door to sunlight and stepped out. Amy followed her immediately. When the Doctor tried to stop her, she gave him the don't-mess-with-me-I'm-your-mother-in-law look he had become familiar with. Rory shrugged and exited with her. Muttering angrily, the Doctor left the TARDIS as well.

"London. Present day." River said to him.

The first thing the Doctor noticed was the absence of zeppelins. Filled up with false hope, his stepped into the light. Amy grinned. "I love London!"

"Woah, hold on, Pond." He said, quickly grabbing her arm. "This is a parallel universe, we have to be careful."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. That's new. I'm going shopping in a parallel universe." She started walking away, dragging Rory with her. As they walked, Amy turned and yelled out," You too! You're paying, mister!"

Sighing, the Doctor started following her. River was laughing next to him.

"Well," he grumbled," Now I know where you get it from."

The four wandered aimlessly around the town. Amy, having far too much fun shopping in a parallel world, where the fashions were completely different, was dragging Rory to store after store.

River and the Doctor decided to have a date of sorts. Only, it was difficult having a date when your partner kept looking over his shoulder to make sure that a certain someone wasn't following him. They decided to go into a tea shop, a small café called The Golden Sun. As soon as the Doctor sat down River asked,"Alright, how close were you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never seen you so nervous. Ever."

"It's not that, but, when I think about it, I'm being really silly. She won't even recognize me. And she's got the other me with her."

River's gaze softened.

"And, well, it's just so strange. I mean, what if she's not happy? And I left her here…"

"Sweetie, listen. 24 hours, that's it. You probably won't even see her."

Having settled that, the couple actually decided to have tea (Chamomile for River and Banana for the Doctor) and then meet up with Amy and Rory. Rory was barely recognizable from all the bags he was under. Amy looked positively cheerful.

The four were having a perfectly good time when a cry of, 'Move out!" was heard. About a dozen men and women in uniform appeared and ran at them. River reached for her blaster, bur was too late. Within seconds, they were surrounded. The leader of the group, a slightly short man with spiked hair removed his helmet. The Doctor nearly smiled. Jake had never looked better, even though he was pointing a gun a River.

"What are you?" He snarled.

Perhaps the Doctor's glee showed through, for suddenly, there were twelve guns pointing at him.

Jake glared at each of them. He then turned to a dark haired girl next to him. "Addy, where the hell –"

Addy sighed. "Commander was in Cardiff. Cut her some slack. Shareen phoned ahead, so did Owen. Any second now, we'll get orders."

And sure enough, in a few minutes of confused shouting, a helicopter flew low overhead, landing a bit away. Another team of scientists ran out, including one figure in the hit squad's uniform.

"Let me guess." The Doctor said. "Torchwood?"

"Got that right. If you know us, they you know what we can do to hostile aliens."

"Who said anything about hostile?" Amy countered. "And I'll have you know that I are completely human!" Under her breath, she murmured to the Doctor: "what's Torchwood?"

The scientists had all caught up by now. Slightly out of breath, they began setting up equipment.

"What are you doing? We're in broad daylight?" asked River.

"Oh, we cleared the area ages ago; didn't you notice all the shops close?"

They all turned to Amy, who blushed.

"Doesn't matter." Said the last uniformed woman. She took off her helmet and shook out short blond hair. "Guns down. Now."

The hit team all snapped to a salute. The woman sighed, and then turned to the Doctor.

"I said no salutes."

She extended a hand.

"Hello, I'm Rose Tyler, now who the hell are you?

John Nobel was in Torchwood 1 when he got a call from his fiance. He pulled out his phone, smiling at the ring tone. Using sound system, he had managed to recreate the sound of the TARDIS materializing.

"Hello?"

John had been working for Torchwood after a long argument with Rose. She wouldn't let him be a field agent, though. Rose had been taking the Doctor's request seriously, she wouldn't let him near any guns. At all.

"Yeah, I'm fine. New project. I'll check, alright? Two inches since November! Give her a few years, come on, Rose. New aliens? Really? Oh, London. So your not going on this run? Rose, you're in Cardiff. Wales. You can't just fly over. Oh, alright, you can. I'll see you here, then. Love you, too."

He hung up, the went to check, as per Rose's instructions, the _special_ project they hard been working on. It was given the most security in Torchwood, and if they had been in the other universe, John would have feared for her safety. The room was completely bare except for a giant tank in which a scrap of coral floated.

_ My TARDIS_

_"The Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS. As it should be."_

John gasped and reeled back. That memory, no, that was **him**!

_"New aliens popped up...London, no idea how they got here...alright, I'm flying over...love you."_

That was him. He was here. And Rose was heading straight for him.

John nearly ran to the intercom. "Director!" he yelled into the phone.

Pete Tyler's voice came on. "What the bloody hell you yelling for?"

"Yeah, Pete, real eloquent, where's Rose?"

"Rose? Didn't she call ahead? New ali-"

"I know that bit, of course she called. Where in London?"

Pete gave an address. "Why? What's the problem?"

But John was already running.

Meanwhile, Rose had invited her aliens into a large truck, a makeshift base.

"Well!" she said cheerfully. "How 'bout a cuppa?"

River took charge. "Yes, that would be nice." Rose turned to a solider standing by the door.

"Five tea's please." Rose smiled at River. "I always think a bit of tea makes things better. Tea is seriously underrated. My old mum, you know, knew better. Never went to bed without that last cup of tea."

The Doctor, still a bit frozen, thawed a bit at the thought of Jackie. He remembered all they had done together. Then he winced.

"So," Rose said. "Names? Planets? You all look human, but-" she smiled softly, "-that isn't often the case.

River, oh, resourceful River Song, already pulled a cover story up and sold it completely. Apparently they were from the future, human colonies who had just discovered time travel. They were repopulating old planets.

"Oh, that's nice. Time travel's brilliant, isn't it?" Rose gave another smile. "I didn't get your names?"

"River Song."

"Amy Williams. This is my Rory." Amy grinned and patted Rory's arm.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Rory Williams."

The Doctor faltered. What should he say?

"John." He blurted. But what next? If he used 'Smith' on Rose...

"Song." It was River. "We're married."

Amy looked surprised, but he knew better to question her daughter. Rose looked quickly at The Doctor's wedding band, and checked River's hand. The Doctor nearly laughed. Still intelligent, then.

"John." she said slowly. "That's a nice name. So, where are you guys from?"

This was Rose. _Rose._

Only one thing could be said.

"Raxacoricofallapatorious."

The look on her face was worth it.


	2. Understanding

**AN: Hello again! Thanks so much for all the reviewers, I want to mention you by name, but I'm afraid I'll start that next chapter. Anyway, hope you like this one. I have most of the next chappie written, I've just got to type it up, so short update. Have fun, and thanks for reading!**

Panting, John finally reached Rose's travel base. Soldiers barred his way.

One look. That was all it took for them to let him through. He pushed open the door to hear Rose laughing.

_Rose!_

"Rose!" He was about to run to her, but he stopped. Talking to his fiancee was a very familiar curly haired woman.

_"Dr. River Song. Archeologist."_

_"Please tell me you know who I am"_

_"I don't have a chance and neither do you!"_

_"So this means you always knew...how I was going to die."_

_"Don't you dare."_

Oh god, the memories. Did it hurt more because _he_ was here?

And next to River was him. The regenerated him. Really big, floppy hair and...bowtie?

The New Doctor shook his head slightly as Rose turned around.

She smiled at him. "John, great to see you. You could have waited, I would have brought them back to base soon." Rose pointed at each of the four and named them. "River, Amy, Rory, and John. It's his name too."

She stood. "I'll get you another cup. Sit, will, you? Talk the science stuff now, why not?"

She leaves. After a bit, John turns to the Doctor glaring. "I have so many questions right now. This is the most important. Bowtie?"

The Doctor pipes up. "Bowties are cool. And you? Still got the suit?"

John patted his pinstripe suit. "I love this suit. And the coat, I pinched that off you." He turned to River. "Have we met?"

"Not, not quite. I think it's in my future though."

Amy crossed her arms. "Will someone tell us what's going on here?"

"Yeah, feeling quite out of the loop right now." Rory said.

John raised his eyebrows. "You guys married?"

_"Well_, I don't know, _I don't know what cover story we're using._" Amy pouted at the Doctor, who grinned cheekily.

"Sorry, Amy, this man is...er, how do I put this?"

"I am him."

"And he is me."

Amy look of confusion and anger did not subsidies.

"Whatever is going on, I want to know!"

John, unused to his(sorta) mother-in-law, shook his head. "No, you really don't."

Amy kinda just stood there for a bit. After a bit she picked up the Doctor's mug of tea and upturned it on John's head.

"Yes I do! That woman is my daughter, that man is my son,_ you_ seem to know them, so tell me how!"

A soaked John stared at her. He had an equally outraged look on his face.

"Son?"

"Oh, Amy, classified information! And, she's my in-law."

"But that means...River?"

"Yeah." Rory supplied.

"Doctor!"

"Here you go John-" an oblivious Rose stood at the door.

The cup of tea shattered on the floor.

The Doctor and John both started forward. Rose's smile was quickly disappearing. She turned slowly and walked out the door. The silence inside seemed to stretch.

"Doctor," Amy said quietly. ",what did I just do?"

"Nothing Amy."

"Tell me. What have I done?"

John answered. "You told Rose Tyler that The Doctor was back."

"What does that mean?"

"River." The Doctor said. " Explain. Please."

Both men walked out of the 'base' and broke into a run.

"She would have gone to the old factory. It calms her down."

That was surprising. The Doctor looked at John. "I would have thought that would be the last place for her to go."

"I don't get it either. Turn left."

"Anyway. 'John". You kept the name."

"John Noble. After the most important woman in the universe."

The Doctor laughed. "I like that. It's only been one regeneration for me, you know."

"Ah." Silence.

"So, how is she?"

"Fine. She's fine. River?"

"You know River. Perfect."

"Do you love her?"

The Doctor seemed at a lose for words. "Well, we are married. Oh, and what about Rose? Popped the question yet?"

"Engaged last Christmas. First Christmas without some sort of disaster."

The men came to the old ruins of the factory where Rose and the Doctor had stopped the cybermen invasion."

""Well, How the hell did you get here?"

"Same way. I'll close the hole later."

"That girl, Amy, I rather like her. Reminds me of Jackie. Think she's in this reality too, studying medicine. Rather bright."

"Really? Amy? Wow. Well, Rose."

"Rose."

" How do you think she'll react?"

"Remember the face she wore when she saw Pete. The first time?"

"Yeah?"

"It was the same face."

When Rose ran, she wasn't even thinking. She just had to get away from him, from the Doctor.

He didn't tell her. Maybe that was why it hurt so much. The Doctor and Rose Tyler. They were that close. Why would he lie to her?

John. He called himself John. To use John Smith on_ her. _The audacity. And that explained the blank look and River's intervention. She said they were married, and the first thing Rose had done was check for a ring.

So he was married. An that was fine. It really was. But...it was strange.

River Song sounded familiar, though. Had John mentioned her? Rose was sure she had heard the name before.

And now she was in an old abandoned factory. The Cyberfactory. It was strange, normally, she would hate it here, but it calmed her down. Thinking about all the lives saved, and all the adventures, of running and running...

Two years. Just two years until the adventures would start again. Running with the man she loved, the man who would never leave her behind.

"Rose!"

A voice interrupted Rose's soliloquy. The Doctor and John ran in. Rose turned briefly, but then pulled herself on a bit of metal(bit of an old zeppelin engine) and sat down. They came over to her and sat next to her; John on her right and the Doctor on her left.

"You could have told me, you know."

Rose's voice was quiet, and the Doctor flinched. "I panicked. It was a bit of a shock, it's been over 200 years for me."

"200 years? Really?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Well, your looking rather well for 1000." she said dryly. Then, "Seen Captain Jack? I miss him."

"Strangely enough, no. Haven't seen him since I was you." He nodded at John. "So he's not in this reality?"

"Well," John said. "One of a kind."

Rose laughed and John looked elated. She seemed a bit more comfortable. Rose turned to the Doctor and took him by the shoulders.

"Let me look at you."

Rose's stared at him.

"God, your still skinny. What do you eat? Oh my god, your hair."

The Doctor, laughed.

"Is this some weird Time Lord thing? Weird hair? How does it do that? Have you got product on or something? Oh, but only you could pull off a bowtie."

He smugly adjusted the article. Rose grinned at John and whispered something in his ear. The Doctor caught a bit of it though.

"...you hold him down, I'll pull it off..."

"Hey!" he complained.

They laughed. A strange look came over Rose.

"So, Doctor, married, are you?"

"Er, yes. Sort of. In an alternate time line that never happened, but yeah."

"River Song sounds familiar, though...I'm sure there isn't one here, why do I know that name?"

Both men looked away. "Doctor, how old is she?" John asked quietly.

"It's almost time."

"Rose, River i an old friend of ours. We, well, we're both time-travelers, we meet in the wrong order all the time. So when I met her...Rose, River's dead."

Rose looked confused. "No, no. She was right there, in the truck!"

"When she met me, River was an older version of the one in the truck. Time travel, remember? Wibbly wobbly-"

"-timey wimey." Rose smiled. "What happened?"

"She used up the memory in her brain space. Brain went kaput, but-"

"**But River Song was saved**."

Both men turned to her sharply.

"How did you know that." John asked, eyes wide.

Rose seemed stunned. "I-I don't know..." she screamed and fell to her knees, clutching her head.

"My head!"

"Rose! Rose, what's going on!" John knelt next to her. "Rose, Rose, come on!"

The Doctor was frantically sonicking her. "No, oh no."

"What is it, what's wrong?"

He was horror struck. "I've seen this before. I noticed, but I just thought the energy from the altered universe, but this is the same as Amy."

"Doctor!"

"John, get away from her."

The former Doctor gave him The Look, the most powerful if-anything-goes-wrong look he had ever given. Slowly, John steped away from still crying Rose.

The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver straight at her.

"Rose, I'm sorry."

The hysterical Rose Tyler dissolved into Flesh.


	3. Return

**AN: Hi, guys! I want to thank my lovely reviewers. Er, thanks to: jmarrero16, Platypus With A Fez(love the name), and LuckyNumbers.**

**If you reviewed on ch1, sorry. There were a lot, though I can't mention you by name, it's 1 in the morning. OK, hope you guys like this one. So yeah, review, and I'll definetely mention/answer any questions. Thanks.**

** The only song that got me through schools, stories, and life in general. i feel I owe something so, i 'm posting it. Very first Trock song, can you believe it?**

**.com/watch?v=yGWJpotUSVM&feature=autoplay&list=PL2C360F8BE2C339CE&lf=plpp_play_all&playnext=9**

**Watch. Really. I hate that it's a good song.**

Gone.

His Rose, his beautiful Rose, gone_ again_!

No. This was impossible, so totally impossible. No no no no_ no! _

John clamped a hand over his mouth to try to prevent screaming. He was doubled over on the floor, practically hyperventilating. Try, old man.. Try not to cry.

_I'll find you. _

And he would. No matter what, Rose would never be left alone again. Slowly, John stood up and turned towards the Doctor, who was wearing an equally horror-struck face, albeit a calmer one. John was absolutely fed up with the Doctor. He wasn't sure what had happened, but Rose was gone and he had something to do with it.

"What the hell was that." he snarled.**(AN: Hi, just want to say, that's not a mistake. I don't know why, but while I was writing, a ? seemed really inappropriate for John's emotions. So I put a '.' Sorry.)**

"They're called the Flesh. Living substitutes for human beings. Amy was one for a while, she had been kidnapped, but we found her though, rescued her. Ages back. Someone must have found Rose when we weren't there, and if they imprinted her genetic code on the Flesh solution, boom, Flesh Rose."

The two looked at each other, then started off to find River and her parents.

"So they're clones." John said. "Clones are easy."

"Not clones, per say. Bit more than simple clones. These are absolutely perfect copies. They can think for themselves. But we know one thing. Rose is most definitely locked up, no, don't roll your eyes at me, I mean it. They need the original copy to stabilize the copy. Otherwise, the physical form changes, it's unable to hold. You getting this?"

John looked at im. "Don't get full of yourself, I am still you. Of course I get it."

As they left the Cyberfactory, they ran into River looking for them.

"Oh, sweetie, I was just looking for you two, the explanations are done."

"How did you find us?"

River laughed. "Tracer pill."

John stared at her. "When did you put a tracer pill in?"

"Spoilers."

Amy and Rory turned the corner to where the three were standing. Amy immediately walked up to John and hugged him. The confused part Time Lord looked at her husband, who shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Amy said as she let go of him. "Where's Rose?"

The Doctor looked at Amy. "Rose was Flesh."

She stiffened. "L-like I was?"

"Yes, I'm afraid."

Amy took a breath. "Doctor, what are we going to do?"

Rory stepped forward, a hand on her shoulder. "If it's_ them_, I still have a score to settle."

John grinned, to everyone's surprise. "Well, we're going to find her, of course!"

John bent over the Flesh that was Rose. "Hmm. I think we could be able to trace it. Maybe." He looked at the Doctor. "TARDIS?"

River nodded. "I'll get her." She left the factory.

"River can fly the TARDIS?"

"Long story."

John collected a bit of the solution in a glass("It's not glass." The Doctor said. "It's silicone extract fused with plastic, so it won't break that easily, got it on Vector 7...") vial that the Doctor gave him.

The TARDIS materializing drowned out most sound. River popped her head out of the door.

"Coming?"

Rose was conscious, she felt that at least. However, she couldn't seem to open her eyes. Plenty of comas and head injuries are like this, she thought. So she was just aware of Rose's mind. Well, or her body was too exhausted too move. Back in Torchwood, this sort of study was mandatory for commanders.

Rose could barely remember what happened. She was getting John some tea, and she was really excited that he was meeting them. But then, she saw something the made her scream. What was it though? She couldn't remember that, all she knew was that it made her wish for her lovely gun. Then a sharp pain in Rose's neck, then black.

And then she was okay, giving John his tea, hearing the girl Amy yell out that word, that awful, beautiful word. Feeling her world die again, screaming on the inside. Terrible betrayal. Crying, running, her men running after her. ,

But that wasn't her.

She felt the Ganger laugh with her men at her factory. And the Ganger was feeling pain, sharp, prodding pains in its head.

Rose found herself in a large white room, lined with doors of every color imaginable. She knew this was her mind, though how, Rose had no idea. That was beyond her. Rose chose a bright red door and pushed it open.

_"Edible ball bearings! Oh, this is brilliant!"_

_"Your job's kaput, and I ain't bailing you out!"_

_"Have a good life."_

_"Rose Tyler-"_

Rose slammed the door shut, and leaned against it, breathing hard.

_Memories._

Rose opened the door, and this time threw herself in it, reliving Rose Tyler's glory.

_"Allons-y!"_

_"Captain Jack Harkness."_

_"You just assume I can't-dance."_

_"I thought you were dead!"_

_"I love you."_

Rose felt a slight pressure on her left hand.

_"Run."_

Rose drifted through the past, all those glorious adventures. And then her time with John, working alongside him in Torchwood. The day he finally asked her to marry him.

Back to the old times with her Doctor. Her gruff, northern, quite rude Doctor. Oh, how long ago that was! The game station, Adam, the last Dalek, her Pete, Bad Wol-

And the memories ran out. Rose could see a black stretch ahead until where she woke up to the death of her old Doctor.

But what had happened?

_"I sang a song, and all the Daleks ran away."_

That's what he told her.

But that wasn't true, and even now, all the Doctor would tell her was that the heart of the TARDIS killed the Daleks through Rose. What was the song, that lovely noise?

Something flared into existence in front of Rose, in the dark. She strained her eyes to see what it was. Rose could barely make out something four-legged in the black.

A golden wolf walked silently out in front of her. Rose looked down at it in surprise, and slight apprehension.

The wolf's eye's seemed to expand in Rose's mind. Lovely eyes, brown eyes lined with gold, _Rose's eyes._

She screamed soundlessly and ran backwards to her memories. But the wolf followed her through, burning herself in each memory.

**Child. Calm.**

Rose stopped.

**I mean you no harm, child. Quite the opposite. But you are rather sensitive when it come to my shape. For that, I apologize. My true shape cannot be found here.**

"Who are you?"

**Oh, child, you know me, far better than most. I have no name to give you, besides your own.**

"My own?"

**When you saved our love, you gave a bit of yourself to me. As I did you.**

"Our love-oh, god." Rose finally seemed to understand. "Your the TARDIS."

Kneel, child.

Rose obliged. She trusted the TARDIS much more than most, even the Doctor. The Wolf touched her muzzle gently to Rose's forehead, then disappeared into s cloud of golden mist, absorbed by Rose. Rose screamed as light flashed behind her eyes. The universe exploded into her brain.

Rose opened golden eyes.

"So, can the TARDIS trace her?" John asked. He was still getting over the fact that his TARDIS had changed.

"What was wrong with Coral? I liked that setting. Is this Bazaar?"

"The TARDIS picked it out, blame her. And yes, we can trace it. Maybe. If we're lucky."

John leaned against the stair railing. "We usually are."

The Doctor grinned. "Got that right. And now we have three fliers"

"Right, about that, how can River fly the TARDIS?" John walked over to the Doctor, who was under the controls of the ship. The woman in question looked at him and smiled.

"Sweetie, you've met me. Spoilers!"

John rolled his eyes. 'Spoilers to what? It's not like I'm past-him, I'm past-part-human-him. Difference. And I can't tell his past self, we'll never see each other again, and I go through time normally. Normal cause to effect progression; I'm no harm. Technically, as I'm already you, from my point of view on the time line, I'm safe. You can tell me."

Amy picked herself off the stairs. "Okay. I believe it, he's you." Amy had originally not believed it, obviously.

"Alright, long story short, River is our daughter, she was conceived on the TARDIS. She is part Time Lord because of that, and she could regenerate, but she gave up all of them to save the Doctor, and the TARDIS taught her how to fly her to save him. She kind killed the Doctor, but not really. It was in a separate time line that never happened, time split. But people think she killed him, so she's in Stormcage. We break her out now and then. And if she ever wants to visit, she breaks out. Vortex Manipulator."

Through this, John was listening intently. Amy stopped for breath. "Any questions?"

"Too busy for questions," was his answer. "I'll go with it."

John ducked under the controls and lay down on his back. He started fiddling with the controls, they were mostly the same. As John reached for a large blue button, the Doctor grabbed his arm.

"No! Not that one!"

"Why?"

"It turns the brakes off!"

"Sorry?"

"If the brakes are off,it won;t make the noise!"

"Sorry?"

"You know-" The Doctor attempted the TARDIS sound, much to the Ponds' amusement.

John, however, was completely unfazed. "I love that noise."

"Well, anyway," Amy said, settling herself near to where the two men were working. ",you and Rose. Your getting married, yeah?"

John smiled, and uncharacteristically dreamy look on his face. 'Yeah. Two years."

"Two years? That's quite a bit of time."

"Nah. It's worth it."

The Doctor stopped. "Hang on." He said. "What i gave you, back on Bad Wolf Bay, has it been long enough-"

John nodded. 'Two years."

He looked at the ceiling for a bit and then seemed to snap himself out of it.

"Right! Doctor! Time we collect Rose."

BOOM

There went the cloister bells.

"No!" yelled the Doctor. "We've lost the signal! Completely- everyone, out!"

They tore down to the entrance. The Doctor finally made it out as his ship started to disappear.

"NO no no no!" He yelled, kicking at the now translucent TARDIS. His foot went through and ended up hitting a water fountain.

The TARDIS had now completely gone. Rory looked at the Doctor.

"Did that help?"

"No."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes."

River had gotten out her scanner. She stared at it, smacked the side, then groaned in frustration.

"It's not working, the energy is completely different." The Doctor extended a hand. River handed the device to him, who sonicked it. River took it back. She scanned the air.

"Spaceships...just one. Mmm, fry particles everywhere. But I can't tell what kind...so, does the TARDIS do that frequently?"

"Well-" The Doctor struggled. "-oh, yes, she does."

"But where did the TARDIS go?" Amy asked.

"Not sure. For a moment, it was like someone else was flying her, and the TARDIS was letting it fly."

John's mobile rang, something even he couldn't expect. He pulled it out of his pocket(still bigger on the inside) and answered.

"Hello?"

"John, thank god. It's Pete. I've been trying to reach Rose, did something happen? To her phone? She with you?"

"Why, what's up?"

"We;ve got an incoming spaceship, just the one, rather small. Crash landing. Don't think it's hostile-"

He was cut off by the spaceship now heading for the Thames. John started running towards the crash. "C'mon!" he called.

Within minutes, they were at the crash site. Police had done a lovely job of keeping civilians out. It was just them. The Doctor saw a bit of metal shift.

"Someone's in here!" He ran forward.

His help was unnecessary. A blond girl crawled out the wreckage. She was coughing quite a bit. The girl looked human enough, and had a blaster attached to her hip.

The girl looked at The Doctor, then at John. She grinned at the both of them, standing up.

"Hello, Dad."

**Am I evil? God, I love Jenny, was so sad when she 'died'. So...boom, Jenny's back! Review, please?**


	4. Prison

AN: I think this might be my favorite chapter. So far. Only one reason, though. Jackie Tyler. It is sooo fun writing her! I really hope I did it right. I want to that my reviewer; LuckyNumbers, mysedai, and Velvetstream. Thanks, and I know, I love Jenny too.

Jenny climbed out and started checking her equipment. John and the Doctor watched open mouthed as she efficiently loaded her gun.

"All good." Jenny said, still grinning. "Dad!"

The Doctor spoke first. "J-jenny?"

"Of course. You look well surprised. It is you, right? You look different, but-" she laughed. "-Time Lord."

"Well," he started. "it's both of us. He's a duplicate created out of my right hand. All my memories, but half human." he paused. "Kinda like you."

John stepped forward. "But Jenny..." he said quietly. "You died. We waited, no regeneration."

"Yeah, well, you didn't wait long enough. I died. i got better."

John smiled slightly. "That's my girl."

The Doctor was looking at the mostly intact shuttle his daughter had arrived in. "Hey, Jenny, how's the ship?"

"Alright. Just minor repairs. She should be up in a bit."

"Brilliant! Perfect timing! You see, Jenny, I've recently had my ship stole. No-don't laugh at me. We need a rescue vehicle. How long can you set it up in?"

"Oh, I've missed this." Jenny said happily. "Give me an hour, I'll get it straight."

Amy looked at the blond girl. "Er, sorry, but do you mind telling us what's going on yet? Doctor?"

She had heard the 'dad' and wasn't quite sure what to expect.

"And where is Donna? And Martha?"

He smiled sadly at her. "They don't travel with me anymore-it's been over a hundred years since I saw you last, Jenny. And as for these three, this is Amy, her husband Rory. And this is River. Guys, this is Jenny, my sort-of daughter. "

"Sort-of?" Jenny glared at him. "I thought we were past this, two hearts, remember?"

"You have children?" Amy asked, shocked.

"Well, they extrapolated a tissue sample a gun point and then accelerated of a single-parent offspring. Not what I would call natural parenting!"

River smiled and extended a hand, as did the other two. Jenny stared at the hand, then looked at the Doctor.

"Married, are you?"

The ring on their hands glittered.

...

...

Rose could see the universe. She floated through random planets, foreign energies, but then found something different. A tiny rip, small enough to close, but-

Ever the adventurer, Rose drifted inside. And there, a whole new universe spread out before her. Parallel.

She found a small, insignificant blue-green level 5 planet and moved closer. Britain, then London, then-

Hello again, my love.

John and the Doctor, accompanied by the other three and a blond girl. Rose frowned. Who was she?

Rose delved into the past, finding Jenny's story. She would have smiled, the girl was so brave, so like her father. Rose moved to the Ponds, absorbing their family history, their future.

Oh, River Song, Melody, what beautiful stories. And so sad. Explained John's look as he gazed upon his savoir.

Now, what were they doing?

"Wait." John said. Oh, her beloved John, with just enough human in him to seize opportunities that the Doctor missed.

"I have to tell her family."

Rose smiled. The Doctor didn't.

"Do you know how many times I've been punched in this form? I'd rather not another!"

"Look, Pete won't-"

"I wasn't talking about him! "

"We have to tell Jackie. She's been left behind too often, and I'm the one marrying her daughter."

Amy perked up and nodded vigorously. When the Doctor was still hesitant, she gave him the mother-in-law-look.

"Oh, fine."

Rose followed them to Tyler Manor. As the doors opened, Jackie Tyler stomped out.

"And what time's this?" she demanded. "Where's my daughter?"

River stepped forward, ever the diplomat. "Mrs. Tyler, perhaps it would be better if you go inside before we tell you anyth-"

"And who the bloody 'ell are you, walking around like you own the place! This is my house, you can't order me around my own property!"

The Doctor gave an annoyed glance at John. He seemed to share his 9th regeneration's thoughts of her.

"John, who the hell are these people?"

"Jackie, um, this is- ah, me."

"Don't give me bloody riddles! Where the hell have you been anyway? Wouldn't put it past you, what, have you got a secret lover up in town or something?"

"Jackie!" John turned red.

"What, so it's true, then? Where's Rose?"

"Oh, for goodness sake, she's been kidnapped?"

Jackie didn't seem to take this in. She transferred her glare. "And who are you?"

"Jackie, it's me! It's the Doctor! With a new face, remember?"

She still looked skeptical. Jackie turned to John, who was attempting to hide behind River.

River stepped out of the way.

"John Noble, you better start talking!" Jackie's voice rose.

John looked straight at her. "Jackie, remember that Christmas, about a year after Rose first left?"

She nodded.

"I was...different that year. I wasn't, you know..." John made elephantine motions near his ears. "Grouchy, northern..."

"You regenerated, if you don't stop making elephant ears, a very patronized mother _will_ slap you."

He sighed. "Alright. So this guy?" pointed at the Doctor. "I regenerated. Boom, him."

Jackie stared. "_Doctor?" _

The Doctor grinned and held out his arms. She slowly walked forward, as if in a trance,. When Jackie was close enough, she took a breath.

"Stitch this, mate!" Jackie yelled, punching the Doctor hard in the jaw.

Amy and Rory stared in wonder. River even was surprised as Jackie continued to pummel him.

"You bloody bastard!" she was screaming. "Rose was crying for days after you left her again! And all the mad stuff she got up to the first time, with bloody Torchwood, trying to forget you! No matter what, she just couldn't!"

The Doctor was trying to fend Jackie off, but he had long since learned that angry Tyler woman could not be contained.

"There wasn't time to give you a good kick last time, we were too busy. Consider this well deserved revenge."

Jackie finally stepped back. "Alright." she said. "I'm done. Now, what did you mean about Rose being kidnapped?

The Doctor got up wearily. "Your going to hit me again, aren't you?"

She glared. "You can count on it. Now come inside, I've got to see to Tony."

Amy looked at the older woman curiously. "So, your Rose's mother?"

"That's right. Now, who are you lot? The Doctor likes to travel with an entourage, but there are quite a lot of you." she suddenly became suspicious. "Are you his latest?"

"Oh, no, I'm his mother-in-law. We have something in common."

Jackie looked her over, then nodded and turned back towards her mansion. She started stomping towards the door.

The Doctor looked at Amy. "What are you doing?"

She laughed. "What? I'm being friendly."

"Amy..."

"We can be Mothers United, if that's what you want."

"Oh, god no..."

Rory looked a bit awkward. "Er... she _slapped_ you."

River laughed, and the Doctor rubbed his cheek. "Only the Tylers..."

John raised an eyebrow." She still hates you, yeah."

"I figured."

Rory smiled slightly. "Anyone reckon we should follow her?

. . .

. . .

Rose retreated back into her mind. She managed to get part of her brain monitoring the others back in the parallel world. That level of control seemed to be rather easy in this form. Rose found that she could actually move around in her mind, which meant that she was generating a mental picture of herself.

How she knew this, Rose had, again, no idea.

She was experimenting with the doors around her mind. Some revealed people she knew, or places she'd been. A shocking puruple door showed her mother and father.

Proper Pete and proper Jackie, back from her world. Rose smiled at them, and they smiled back as the door swung close.

Another revealed the TARDIS. You can guess the color of the door. Rose was perplexed at this one. It felt too real inside her head. And she was humming...like she was alive...

_This must be the bit in my head._

She walked back out to a mirrored door. As this was the first time she could see herself, Rose looked eagerly.

She did look a bit different. Younger, maybe. Her hair was past her shoulders. Rose examined the style, and realized that she had this hair before all the mad stuff in her life. Right before. It looked good, she decided. But there was something else. Makeup, she realized. Rose was completely without her usual mask of makeup. She was wearing a gray off-the-shoulder top and her normal jeans.

Rose turned slowly, then shrugged and pulled open the door.

She laughed. It was her wardrobe! Every outfit she had ever worn.

Still chuckling, Rose shut the door, then walked back to the middle of her mind. Rose checked what John and the Doctor was doing. It seemed that Jackie had brought them inside, and had forced the Doctor into explaining.

"Rose."

Rose whirled around.

"Oh for goodness sake, you open every door but mine. Go on, Rose."

It wasn't the TARDIS, no, she felt different. The TARDIS was warm, and all-knowing. This voice was definitely human. However...it was just as familiar..

"Who are you?"

"Rose! Door! Let me out already."

Her voice grew stronger. "I asked you a question. Answer it or-or I'll throw you out of my mind!"

"That supposed to sound impressive? Cause it's not."

Rose spun around, looking for the source of the voice.

"You keep going on about a door. well, I don't see one."

The voice sighed. "Turn around."

. . .

. . .

The Doctor spun around. They were in Jackie's kitchen, nearly done with talking.

"Wait a minute." he said. John cocked his head and seemed to be listening intently to something.

"Did you feel that?" They both asked.

Amy got up. "Feel what? Doctor, felt what?"

"Shh!" He put a finger o his lips. "Listen."

As the room fell silent, a noise was apparent.

"That's like..."River started."...engines.."

Jenny gave a small cry. "My engines! My ship!"

She tore out of th house, closely followed by the others(excluding Jackie, who snorted in disgust).

Jenny had moved her ship to a clearing near the Tyler estate. She ran to the now shaking ship. The Doctor started sonicking. "It's the same thing!" he yelled. "The same thing that took the TARDIS!"

"But we can stop it this time!" John yelled over him.

Both men started working on the ship.

"Send out a false signal!"

"I-I can't, the sonic-"

"Use the red setting!"

"It doesn't have a red setting yet!"

"How many do you break?"

"Shut up! Hold on-I've got it. Sending a signal-now!"

The humming died down.

"Got it. The ship's masked."

But something had just occured to John.

"Jenny?" she nodded. "How did you get here?"

Jenny frowned. "Well, I was flying as usual, just going to visit the Planet of the Coffee shops, you know, the plague's just died down. So all system's functioning as normal, and then nothing. The ship just sort of turned off, and I fell down to here."

John nodded. "I thought so. You fell from the other universe too."

Her face lit up. '"That's brilliant!"

John smiled.

"Anyway, we can still get to Rose." the Doctor said. "The only problem, we don't know where she is."

"I can help with that." River said. "I said there were fry particles, i might be able to identify them."

"Great. Now, to teleport something from another dimension, your going to need a giant transmitter. Something huge, right in the middle, probably circular-"

John cut him off."We are not doing this again."

And the two headed off to the London Eye.

. . .

. . .

When Rose turned around, she suddenly found herself in a dungeon.

Oh, she thought. I woke up. That was...anticlimatic. I was sure something was going to happen.

Rose got up slowly, ignoring the pounding in her head.

She wasn't chained to anything, that was a surprise. The cell was rather big, and made of stone. All in all, one of the nicer cells she had seen. Traveling with the Doctor meant getting thrown in prison a lot. The door had a small barred window. Rose walked to it and peered through. Just a long corridor, that's all she saw. She sighed, than sat down on the stone bed. Time to review what had just happened. Rose had been sedated, some sort of a clone came through, the Doctor killed it, she was in her mind. The TARDIS gave her the ability to look round the universe, that was comferting.

But what kidnapped her? It was scary; not much could make Rose Tyler scream.

There was only one thing that could do that, and it was impossible...

Right?


	5. One More For the Prison Cell

**AN: I haven't been updating, sorry. I just really wanted to finish my Harry Potter so I could start another one. So, I apologize, and thanks for the reviews.**

River, though fantastically intelligent, had no idea what was going on. The scanner that she had stuffed full of upgrades and extra features was completely useless.

That was a first.

However, she did have a sample of the particles. Though, there was no way of identifying them. John had lent her the Torchwood labs, for proper work. Rory was with her. They had decided that his wife would go with the Doctor, and Jenny would stay at the ship. She had been supplied with a walkie-talkie, just in case.

As River shuffled with chemicals, Rory started to talk.

"Hey, River?"

"Hmm?"

"Are-are there any more of us?"

The question seemed to surprise her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...Amy is the Doctor's best friend. And, she thinks that she's the only girl-person in that position. People who travel with him, the companions, how many are there? Rose is just one, and Jenny? What's her story? I'm worried about how Amy's taking this."

River didn't even turn around. Rory, however, knew she was listening. All he had to do was wait for her to talk. It took a while before she spoke.

"Mother is rather intelligent. She knows that 900 years of time and space, she can't be the only girl. And actually..."

river stopped. Was this her story to tell? Yes, she decided. He was her father.

"There was a woman once. She traveled with the Doctor for quite a while, she loved him. I mean really loved him. She didn't care what regeneration he was, yes, she was there for more than one. It was so long ago, years and years. BUt..something happened. He had to leave her behind. She said that it killed her, and it was the worst thing that he could ever have done. Dropping her back on Earth after all that majesty, that brilliance."

"Her lonliness was so awful, the Doctor swore it would not happen again. He made sure there were people, to help if he had to let them go. John, in Rose's case. You in Amy's. He is very careful. It was because of her."

"Who was she?" Rory asked quietly.

River finally faced her father, eyes sad. "Sarah Jane Smith."

. . .

. . .

Jenny was working on her lovely ship.

"Just a bit more..."

She was straining to get two bits to work. Jenny sighed, and shifted a piece.

"Woah!"

She ducked to avoid black oil hitting her face. But, the ship seemed to be working at least. Jenny was double checking everything.

She was incredibly pleased to see her father again. Sure, he was different, but the Doctor was the Doctor, right?

Being thrown into his adventures, she was used to it now. Since she had left home, her life had become quite eventful. Saving civilizations, planets, she actually did that stuff.

But Jenny missed Donna, and Martha. She liked River, but it wasn't the same.

The red head-what was her name?-Amy, reminded her of Donna, just a bit. As for Rose...the kind of girl that gets kidnapped all the time isn't one Jenny would get along with.

But Dad was in love with her. There had to be a reason.

A twig cracked behind her.

Jenny tensed. If there was one thing she learned in all her travels, it was to stay alert.

She could hear footsteps making thier way to the clearing. No, not even footstep. Dull, clanging noises. Jenny reached for her blaster and cocked the gun. Yeah, she had stopped killing. Mostly.

Jenny was a kind solider, absolutely, a merciful solider, but a solider in essential.

Sometimes, she though, it was a good thing.

The thing stepped out of the forest.

Jenny began to fire.

The bullets barely hit the thing. What did glanced off the armored body. It moved closer.

Jenny was panicking now, never a wise thing to do. She tried contacting the Doctor.

"There's this thing-it came out of the forest, like nothing I've ever seen before. The bullets won't work! Hang on-"

She fired another clip into it.

"I don't know what it is-_oh, shit_-"

. . .

. . .

"Jenny? Jenny!" The Doctor stared at the device in his hands. John looked around from the base of the London Eye.

"What's wrong?"

"She left a message, but she isn't answering now."

John frowned.

Amy plucked herself off the floor. "Do you want me to go to her?"

"No Amy, not by yourself."

She looked offended. "Hey! I'm not a kid anymore."

"Rip all these cables out, will you?"

Amy pouted and got on her knees and did as John asked.

"So, Amy." he said. "How did you meet him?"

Amy glanced at the Doctor, busily working. She felt the ghost of a smile on her face. "There was a crack in my wall. When I was a little girl, he saved me. I thought he was imaginary, The Doctor, my imaginary friend. My Aunt, they all told me you weren't real. But the crack in my wall-it came back."

Amy's fingers froze as she remembered the End of All Things.

"He saved me. Told me he'd be back in five minutes, and I never see him for twelve years. Typical." She gave a shaky laugh.

John winced. "The TARDIS does that."

She snorted. "Yeah, I gathered."

The Doctor walked over to them. "Are you two done yet? Today, please?"

Amy rolled her eyes at John, who laughed.

"I can't seem to trace Jenny, but, I gather that she was transported-"

"-where Rose is."

. . .

. . .

When Jenny woke up, she was on a cold stone could see a yellow blob infront of her.

"Are you all right?"

Jenny shot up.

"No, stay down. It's alright, just the transmat beam, I think. Scrambles your head a bit. I had an awful headache when I woke up too."

Jenny's vision came into focus to see a blond girl above her.

"You-your Rose?"

She tensed. "who wants to know?" The rather kind voice had morphed into something harsh and sharp. It was Jenny's turn to reassure.

"No, no. My name is Jenny, I'm with the Doctor. And, er, John. We were coming to get you..."

Rose exhaled. "Okay. That might be a problem. I am certain that this is a trap for the Doctor, and that we are the bait. So we've got two options. One, we die and make sure there isn't a reason for him to come here, or two, we get out of here before the doctor falls for their trap. I'd choose the latter. Have you got a gun?"

The question surprised her, but when Jenny looked down, there was still a gun attached to her holster. "Why didn't they take it?" she wondered aloud.

"They didn't take mine either." Rose pulled out a pistol. "BUt it won't work. Somethings affecting the bullets; it can't get out of the barrel."

From the Doctor's harried description, Jenny had assumed that Rose was a sort of damsel in distress. The girl that kept on getting kidnapped. While that much was true, she could see Rose's merit.

"Mine doesn't shoot bullets."

Rose cocked her head. 'But the model-"

"I got this on New Earth."

Rose smiled. "Really? Only been there once, it was lovely."

"Not for me, I was in the slums. But anyway, they wanted to make weapons that looked like old Earth weapons, but are more efficient. Hence, the blaster that looks like a pistol."

Rose grinned full out at Jenny. "Jenny, I like you."

She took the gun and aimed it at the bit of concrete where the iron bars met and shot.

"Time to see who our lords and masters are."

**AN: I actually like this one. Please review! :)**


	6. The Captain

"Come on, Rose!" Jenny yelled as they skirted past another group of guards.

"Working on it!" The other girl yelled; she was running backwards, taking potshots at anyone who reached the end of the last corridor. She turned around and ran full out to reach Jenny, several paces ahead.

"Any idea where we're going?"

"None at all."

The two girls crouched inside a plainly decorated door, unlike the rest in the prison/spaceship/whatever.

Rose looked at her own Torchwood gun, which she had successfully rebooted once out of the cell. She was nearly out of bullets, probably as she didn't kill anyone. Rose wasn't aiming for vital spots, she was avoiding them. Thankfully, the rest of her Torchwood agent's kit was working. She fished inside and pulled out a long cord of what looked like red beads.

"Red Diamond Grapple." she announced. "My mate Shareen invented these a bit after we first came here. They lock on to life and they can read brainwaves. We can find out exactly whose controlling these guys."

Jenny fingered the beads. "Ingenious." she said.

Rose looked at her hard. "Now we can get some answers. Exactly who are you, and how do you know the Doctor?"

She was probably expecting another Madame de Pompadour, but it couldn't be further from the truth.

"I was genetically engineered from a skin sample of the Doctor's tissue. I'm his daughter of sorts. I'm from your dimension, I fell through, same as you guys."

"When were you born? No, I mean, er, did the Doctor look like John at the time-"

"Yes. He was with a woman called Donna, as well as another called Martha."

Rose nodded. "Donna and Martha, not so long ago. And wait, did he leave you?"

"No, well, I sort of died."

"Er-"

"Regeneration. I can do it too, but I stay the same shape. The Doctor didn't know, he mourned me."

Rose gave a dry laugh. "And you woke up as soon as he left? That is very him. Now, what is he doing?"

"Rescuing you, of course."

She closed her eyes, and appeared dissatisfied.

"No." Rose said. "This is wrong." She started massaging her temples. "Jenny, you need to go back."

Jenny looked surprised. "Of course I do. So do you."

"No, that's not what I meant. I have to stay."

"What? Why?"

Rose felt pain along the top of her head, slowly spreading down. She clutched at her head with one hand, the other reaching for the kit.

"Jenny..."

"Rose, what is it? Rose!"

Jenny had known the girl for a short time; she had known of her existence even less, but the Doctor loved this woman. She couldn't let her die, right here!

Rose grabbed a circular metal piece from the kit. She grabbed Jenny's hand and shoved it in.

"I can't hold on for much longer. You need to go back. Give this to John. No! It has to be John. Not the Doctor, not River, John. Give it to...the Face...please-"

She was cut off. Rose's eyes glowed golden, and the Bad Wolf extended a hand.

Jenny found herself flying through the vortex, thinking of one thing.

She had gotten the coordinates.

. . .

. . .

"Sweetie, still no lock on the coordinates, but-"

A muffled thump stopped River. Jenny had just fallen from thin air. On to the floor.

Knowing never to ignore a miracle, she shouted for the Doctor to get over here. The reversal of the feed had obviously worked.

Jenny was stirring, River knelt by her.

"Jenny, are you alright?" she asked kindly.

"R-Rose. Sent me back here..."

"Rose? You met with Rose?"

"Yes. She said I needed to get back...sent me here."

"No, sweetie, we reversed the teleport, we brought you back."

But Jenny's eyes rolled up to the back of her head. Rory pushed past River.

"Get her feet on a platform, raised."

River raised an eyebrow.

"River, I am a nurse and your father, just do it."

Smirking slightly, River obliged.

. . .

. . .

"Jenny's back!" The Doctor yelled over the hum now coming from the London Eye.

"Good, we can shut this off." said John.

Amy smiled. "At least it worked, I was beginning to think-no, any way, let's go get Jenny."

. . .

. . .

Panting, Rose woke up, this time chained to a flat piece of metal, erect so she could see what was in front of her. The straps were so tight she couldn't move an inch.

She groaned in pain. Rose was suddenly aware of several bruises on her body.

"Sorry. Painkillers are on the way."

The voice was timid, female, and for a second Rose thought she had imagined it. But no, a little girl of about seven, maybe eight, was standing in front of her, wearing a lab coat and a clipboard.

"Who are you?" Rose tried to ask. Unfortunately, her tongue wasn't very well used at the moment, it came out "Wlolaredyouu."

The little girl giggled, pushing square glasses up her nose.

"Hello, Rose." She said.

Rose glared. Yes, this was a little girl, that didn't make her any less dangerous.

"My name is Cynthia."

Still telling her nothing. Cynthia made a note on the clipboard, frowning.

"Hmmm." she said, flipping through pages.

"What is it?" Rose asked, going on the slim chance that she would answer.

"You don't register as human. No, that's not it. It's your blood."

"My blood?"

"Your white blood cells have mutated. Captain, are you getting this?" Cynthia had been holding down the intercom button.

A hazy voice replied, "It's okay, Cynthia, conduct tests as normal."

Cynthia frowned, but continued to check Rose.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Hm?" the little girl asked, looked at Rose's main artery in her wrist. "Oh. Just checking if you're human."

The way she said it scared Rose. It was as if Cynthia was commenting on the weather, was this normal, for-for wherever she was?

That brought another question.

"Where am I?"

Cynthia's eyes widened. "I thought you'd have figured that out by now." she said. "Your in-"

"I can take it from here," a new voice said. Cynthia smiled. "Captain." she said.

Rose's jaw dropped.

"Hello, Rose." Captain Jack Harkness said. "Welcome to Torchwood."

. . .

. . .

Jenny was sitting comfortably on Jackie's sofa, the woman just giving her a cup of tea.

"There you are, love." she said. "Nothing like a good cuppa to cheer you up."

Jackie appeared concerned, but really she was only doing this for Rose. So this blond girl saw her daughter? Well, then.

The Doctor and the Ponds sat in nearby chairs, looking worried. As Jackie took a seat, he spoke up.

"Jenny, what happened to you?"

She bit her lip. "I was sent to a prison cell. I don't know where..."

"And?" he promted.

"Rose was there."

John inhaled sharply. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Jenny replied. "Completely. She matched the picture you showed me. Anyway, her Torchwood gun wasn't working. Said something about the bullets not getting out of the barrel, I don't know. The rest of the Torchwood equipment was still there, though."

"It would be. That equipment is really important."

"And..she used my gun to blast open the doors, and we started running. We reached a side door and went through. Rose said that we should hide for a bit, or try and find a window. So we were waiting, and she started, like, holding her head. She told me I had to go back, but she had to stay."

At this point, John was fuming.

"I-I didn't know what I should have done. Her eyes-they were _gold. She sent me back."_

The Doctor looked at John. They spoke together.

"Bad Wolf."


	7. Jack is Back!

"J-jack?"

He smiled at her. Rose stared at him, refusing to believe this was real.

She hadn't seen Jack in five years, Rose had grown used to life without the enigmatic captain. She bit her lip, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Rose grinned back.

Jack turned to the little girl-Cynthia- and asked her a question Rose couldn't hear. Cynthia smiled and nodded at him. Jack turned back to Rose.

"Cynthia says you can be released, your checkup was fine."

The little girl moved to undo Rose's straps, apologizing when she accidentally hurt her. However, as soon as she was free, Rose moved to hug Jack, and neatly fell over.

"Hey, hey." Jack helped her up, looking concerned. "You okay? Your muscles are probably tired, we've had you here for a while."

"What? No, I'm fine." Rose said, still leaning heavily on him. She looked at Jack again, smile back on her face. Both of them promptly burst into laughter.

Cynthia looked taken aback, but smiled along with them. She excused herself and backed out of the room.

Once the two controlled their laughter, he had her sit down, and offered a cup of tea. Rose accepted, and when they were finally settled, she thought it time to ask a few questions.

"Alright, Jack. First off, where am I?"

He sobered instantly. "Torchwood."

Seeing her stiffen, he automatically added, "Torchwood 3." But Rose wasn't going to let this slide.

"You work for Torchwood?"

Her face was hard, the same expression the Doctor had when he found out.

"No, Rose, it isn't like that. After the Battle of Canary Wharf, Torchwood One was brought down. I restarted it, here, in Cardiff."

Rose's expression didn't change.

Jack sighed. "I did it for the Doctor. In his honor."

Rose looked down. "Alright," she said quietly, then looked back up. "We're in Cardiff?"

He laughed. Rose smiled with him. "That's great, love Cardiff. I was just there in..."

Her eyes widened as the full realization hit her. "T-this is my world?"

"Yes."

Now she was really crying. Rose had missed this place so much,_ so much_! It was the little things, the Prime Minister, the chips-

"Chips?"

Apparently she had voiced that aloud.

"Yeah." Rose said, completely serious. "The chips are rubbish in the other universe. Absolute rubbish. I have needed a new snack some time now."

Jack was laughing again when his cell phone rang. Rose jumped at the unexpected noise. He flipped it open.

"Gwen?"

Jack listened intently before hanging up and looking at Rose. "I have to go."

She stood up. "Where?"

"Escaped alien. I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, I bet you will. Doesn't matter, I'm coming with you."

"No, Rose, it's too dangerous."

But she was wearing that face, the one he had seen on the Game Station, before he died for the first time. Jack sighed.

"Can you fire a gun?"

Rose looked appalled. "No, Jack, I've been a Torchwood Operative for five years and I haven't learned how to shoot." she said as she scooped up a pistol and checked it expertly.

Jack grinned. "Well, come on, then."

. . .

. . .

"Her eyes were gold?" John asked. "Jenny, are you sure?"

Jenny nodded. The Doctor was shaking his head, however.

"Impossible." he declared. "I took all the huon energy out of her. This is impossible."

"Since when has that ever stopped you before?" River said fiercely.

John nodded. "it could have just stayed, dormant. NOt enough to kill her, but enough to give her a little of that power."

The Doctor's eyes had widened. "Oh, no." he breathed. "No, no, no, no. Oh, Rose, what did this to you?"

"Doctor, what happened?"

"I think I've figured it out now." he said. "Let's start at the beginning. We didn't fall through a crack in the vortex, there is no probability that we would even land here. The crack was created for us to fall through. A specific time, a certain part of time and space has been altered, and whoever did it needs Rose."

"Why? What for?"

"Bad Wolf! She's practically a goddess now, all the power, lying dormant, until something woke it up."

"What did?"

"The Doppelganger. It was nothing but Flesh, not a very powerful substance. The Ganger couldn't take even dormant parts of Rose's huon particles. That's why it started screaming. And that's what woke Rose up, agave her the power to send Jenny back and-"

He stopped, again on the brink of another huge discovery. "Oh. It was the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS brought us here, not the enemy. But it was the TARDIS itself that alerted them, the huon particles were no longer dormant. The energy from the TARDIS is the same as in her mind. She didn't awaken before, in the other universe, because she was used to the TARDIS. But now, they have been separated for years, all that energy to come rushing back? No one can take that."

"And that's why it disappeared. She was sending out a distress call, wherever Rose is, the TARDIS is with her as well."

Jenny tried to interrupt. "But my ship-"

"We made a mistake. That was the enemy. But the TARDIS, that was Rose."

"Okay." Amy said. "What enemy?"

He closed his eyes. "River?"

The woman looked at him. "Cybermen."

. . .

. . .

Gwen Cooper ran through the abandoned storage building, chasing a Weevil.

Her gun was out, all she needed was to find the bloody thing.

Jack skidded around a corner with an unfamiliar blond girl.

"He went that way!" He yelled, pointing. The girl pulled out a gun and fired once. It obviously hit, as Gwen could hear the dull thunk of a falling body.

Jack looked at her, surprised. The girl smirked.

"Picked up a few tricks over the years." she said.

Gwen stepped forward. "Er, hello. I don't think we've met."

The girl's smile brightened, nearly blinding her. "Gwen Cooper, is it? No, we've met, just once."

"When would this be?"

"I...don't know. What year is it?"

Yes, Gwen decided. Jack really looked for dates in a mental hospital.

"It's 2011." he said. She nodded.

"Then it would be about a year ago. Maybe two. Planets in the sky?"

Boom.

"Y-you're Rose Tyler?"

AN: Torchwood Theme plays...oh, I wish. Imagine it for now, will you? Thank you, reviewers, my poll was kinda useless. Here's Jack!

DOCTOR WHO CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. ONE WEEK. I AM GOING TO DIE.


	8. TARDIS

**AN: Okay. Bringing Torchwood into this made this story pretty complicated. I know some people haven't finished or even started TW, so I'll try to make it easy to understand, okay? And for those who know what I'm talking about, this is after Miracle Day. Like, a lot. As in, the Hub has been rebuilt, but no new members have been added to the team. Please message me or review if I got something wrong.**

"Cybermen?" Amy asked. "Doctor, what are Cybermen?"

"You met them once, Amy. Guarding the Pandorica."

Jackie had gone white. "You're telling me," she started. "That those things are after my daughter, _again_?"

"Again?" Rory looked at her.

John shook his head. "We ran into the Cybermen a lot with Rose. She made a lot of enemies."

The Doctor snorted. "That's an understatement. 'Bad Wolf' is feared in many legends. And Rose herself, telling the Cult of Skaro that she killed the Emperor, Daleks hate that girl."

"Wait, the uh, half human half robot things?" Amy said.

River nodded. "That was them."

"How many?"

River looked down. "One ship came here, but it wasn't the Cyber Controller's ship, there are likely to be more."

John looked thoughtful. "They followed us through the rip, in the universe?"

"Seems like it."

"Well." The Doctor said. "At least we know how to fight them."

"How do we fight them?" Rory asked. He had taken down a fleet of Cyberships before, but he really wanted a gladius at the moment.

"Knock out the emotional inhibitor, the can see what they've become. It'll drive them insane." John answered. "That's how we got them last time. But, Doctor, if we're fighting Cybermen, there are a few people who need to be on this mission."

"And a few people who stay behind." The Doctor completed. "Jackie, don't look at me like that, you're staying. Rory, I'll find you a sword, Jenny?"

She drew herself up. "I'm a soldier, Dad. Sorry, but that's me. You need a professional."

He nodded. "John? River?"

"If you leave us behind, I'll punch you."

"Right. Amy?"

The red head was silent before answering. "No, actually. I'll stay."

"Amy? You sure?"

"I have experience with guns too, remember the other time line? You need someone to stay back. In case."

They all looked at her.

"What?" she said. "Don't look at me like that. But, you two better not keep me waiting." Amy smiled.

Rory nodded. "Right." he said. "Will you be okay, Amy?"

"I've already said yes, now stop wasting time!"

Jenny looked at Amy. "You know what? You've already got a Roman, it'll be overkill if I go too. I'll stay with Amy."

John nodded. "Okay. Stay safe, and be careful. Doctor, if we're going back to the other universe, there are a few more person we need to find."

The Doctor seemed to read his mind. "Oh, no, no, no. Not him?"

. . .

. . .

"You're rather good." Gwen said to Rose, back in the Hub. "Consider a spot here?"

Rose laughed. "Sorry, already employed with Torchwood. I must say though " she said, looking around. ", you don't have many people."

Gwen nodded. "Just us two now. Torchwood in the other universe, how is it?"

"Much more open. The public know the name 'Torchwood', but they think it's just a secret service, like to the president, I mean Prime Minister."

The first thing Rose had done was dragged Jack to a restaurant and bought some chips. Then, she grabbed all the newspapers she could find and read in full about celebrities she had missed for five years. Eventually, after running around, she went to the Powell estate.

Jack found her crying there.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"What do you think?" she replied scathingly. Jack recoiled.

"Do you wan to tell us what happened now? How did you get here, Rose?"

Back on the Hub, Rose had just explained everything she had seen in the Bad Wolf part of her mind. Jack and Gwen listened intently. Cynthia was revealed to be a daughter of a friend of Jack's, a super genius that was staying in Cardiff for the week.

Apparently, Rose appeared in the middle of the city. This was noted by passing citizens, and Gwen heard about it through the police. Jack recognized the descriptions of Rose, and more importantly, her Torchwood gear, and brought her back to the Hub.

"So that prison place I was, was that in this universe?"

"Most probably. Inter-dimensional travel is much more difficult than just bringing you here in the first place." Jack explained.

"As for Jenny, I think..." Rose wasn't too sure what had happened there. She took a deep breath. "I think I was the one who sent her back."

Jack shook his head. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. But all that stuff about her going back, I knew she had to go, but I didn't know why. That's only happened once to me...before."

"Before?"

"At...the Game Station."

. . .

. . .

"Yes, him. Come on, he knew Rose longer than any of us."

The Doctor looked reluctantly at John, but then sighed, and nodded.

"Oh, fine."

Rory stared. "Doctor, who are we getting?"

"He won't be in Pete's World, then. We'll make a short stop in the other universe."

River nodded at that. "Right, about that. How exactly are we going to get back? No TARDIS, and Jenny's ship couldn't withstand a hole in the universe, and we wouldn't know where we'd end up."

The Doctor grinned proudly. "Nope! I've got these!" He reached into his pockets and pulled out the still glowing circuits. "Nearly charged up now!"

"Without the TARDIS?"

John leaped up. "Oh!"

He grinned at his original self, who smiled back.

"We've got a pretty advanced lab at Torchwood, so we've been manufacturing something, I know we shouldn't, but...well, couldn't resist."

"Why, what have you got?"

"We, er, started manufacturing huon particles." John said sheepishly.

. . .

. . .

"Right." said Jack. "The Doctor, last time I saw him, said that you looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and you destroyed the Dalek fleet."

"Yeah, but I couldn't remember what had happened. It was, uh, cause the Doctor said something, if I remembered it my mind would burn, or something." Rose answered. "But, I did remember, something happened now, right before I was kidnapped. I remember all of it, and I'm fine."

"The Doctor isn't usually mistaken."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes, he is. What if there was some way the Bad Wolf stayed in my mind?"

"I don't know. Until we know what's inside the TARDIS, we can't get it out of you."

. . .

. . .

"Huon particles?" The Doctor was angry, of course. After that business with Donna, how could he even think about it?

_Humans._

John seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. "Hey." he said. "Don't look at me like that. I know how dangerous they are, I'm still 900 years old(technically). But, Doctor, I'm a scientist. Anyway, Rose and I needed them..for something else."

"Something else?"

"Well, we needed them eventually, right? For our TARDIS?"

"Right." The Doctor said, remembering the bit of he TARDIS he had given them. From what he had pieced together, Rose and John were due to get married in two years time, because their ship would be ready. He nodded.

John reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glass vial of what looked like a clear liquid. Brow furrowed, he slowly opened the bottle.

Almost immediately, the liquid glowed golden, and Jenny shivered. She remembered the same thing coming from Rose.

Soon, a whooshing filled Jackie's sitting room. The TARDIS materialized, neatly parking between couches.

The Doctor ran inside, finally glad to end the separation between the TARDIS and himself.

"Oh, thank god." he said, checking the console.

"Doctor."

He whirled and gasped. Rose Tyler was standing in front of him, by the doors.

John entered, then turned white at the sight of his fiancee. "Rose!-but, how?"

Both men walked quickly towards her, already aware that something was wrong. Maybe it was the black look on her face, or the fact that her eyes were fixed completely on the Doctor.

"Rose?" he asked quietly. "What's going on?"

"I have a message for the Doctor."

John turned to his counter part. The Doctor stepped up to her.

"Fine, then, Rose Tyler. But first you are going to tell me what happened to you, and who did it."

Rose's blank look stayed. "I have a message for the Doctor. If you are not the Doctor, disregard this message."

John frowned. "Hold it, that sounds like..." He reached a hand up to touch Rose's face, but his hand went straight through.

John nodded. "Hologram."

The Doctor said, "Okay, Rose Tyler, give me your message."

Static rushed across the form of Rose, but finally cleared. When it did, her face moved into a sad smile.

"Hello." she said. "Hello, Doctor, John."

John stared at the hologram, transfixed. Rose continued.

"I was told that this would be sent back in time, so if I'm right, you still haven't found me. That's okay, though. I'm fine, or I will be, at least."

Fake-Rose looked down, and they could see slight tears gathering up at her eyelids. When she looked up,however, her face was set and determined.

"Doctor, if you're hearing this, then I'm dead."

**AN: One more thing. The TARDIS bit I keep talking about, that was a deleted scene. Basically, in Bad Wolf Bay, the Doctor gives Rose and John a bit of the TARDIS, to grow they're own. I keep writing it in cause it's adorable.**

**"The Doctor in the TARDIS, with Rose Tyler...as it should be."**

**That's actually what he said! And on that note, good night, and don't forget to review!**


	9. Martha and Donna

Fake Rose gave a little laugh. "Wow, that sounded dramatic. And don't-" her expression grew serious. "Don't even try tracing this message, Doctor. It's untraceable. Anyway, I'm about to give you coordinates myself."

The Doctor had indeed been moving to the TARDIS console.

The message continued.

"Yes, Doctor, John, I'm dead. Sorry, I didn't want to tell you like this, but it's better than having someone else breaking the news to you. Trust me." Rose looked sadly at the Doctor.

"Now, back to business. I assume Jenny didn't tell you, shock or something, but she got something from me, a while back when she was sent to my prison. By the way, I'm not there anymore, I was transported out. By myself."

She rolled her eyes. "It's Bad Wolf again. I really doubt it'll ever leave me now, and you two knew that, didn't you? Just didn't want to tell me. That's how I'm sending this, by the way. Got the TARDIS in my head. Literally. Well, um, anyway, I gave her one of those GPS thingys you made for the Torchwood kit. It's got me locked on to it."

John sighed. 'Oh, thank god." he breathed. "I made those ages ago."

Fake-Rose smiled. "Now, Doctor, can you please leave the TARDIS for a second?"

"What? Why?" he asked, forgetting that Rose couldn't hear him. But she answered the question anyway.

"I would like some private time with my husband."

"Ah, right." The Doctor walked out, looking doubtfully at the Fake Rose.

Rose waited for a bit, then smiled at John. "Hello." she said cheerfully.

John felt his tears finally spill.

"I'm sorry we didn't get married. Maybe you were right. We should have done it as soon as possible."

Rose sighed. "Ah well. You know I love you, don't you?"

She continued. 'Cause if you don't you're thick."

He let out a shaky laugh at that.

"Now, John, you listen to me. As soon as you get into the other world, you find someone you've been looking for. You know who I'm talking about, the Doctor does too. He is just too frightened. I don't mean Mickey, I don't mean Jack, I assume you've already decided to get them? Well, you will, spoiler, sorry. But that's not the point. You find her, John, I'm telling you cause the Doctor will shoot that idea down immediately."

Fake Rose stopped, and frowned. "Wait a minute... oh, for goodness sake, the Doctor's standing right by the door, isn't he?"

Indeed he was, smiling and knowing exactly who Rose wanted to see.

She rolled her eyes. "There was a time when mentioning 'husband' would get you a mile away. It doesn't matter, it seems my time's up. John, I love you. I'm sorry. Doctor, I love you too."

As Rose faded away, they heard her voice one last time.

"As soon as you find me, you better buy me some chips."

. . .

. . .

Jack let out a whoop staring at the computer screen.

Rose ran over to him.

"What is it? Is it them?"

"Oh, yes, Rose, TARDIS incoming!"

She laughed. "Where are they landing?"

"Right out the front door, in fact. Come on."

She followed him up through the shop entrance and out on to the docks. Sure enough, the blue police box stood waiting for them.

Rose let out a scream of euphoria and punched the air. She had no idea why she was so happy. It was obvious that John would be coming for her, especially as Jenny had the GPS thing. But it was like the TARDIS appearing and saving her from any sort of danger imaginable was an experience she thought she would never feel.

She ran to the door, Jack behind her. Rose reached for the TARDIS chain she always wore and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

The Doctor and John had their backs to her, talking to River and Rory.

"-so we just go in and get her?" Rory was saying. "We don't even know what's in there."

"Or." Rose said slowly. "Or, you could start thinking that I can get here myself."

The men whirled. John tore towards her, picking her up and twirling her around.

The Doctor hung back, wary. That message-? Of course. It was from the future. Rose Tyler wasn't dead.

A small voice at the back of his mind whispered, "Yet."

John finally put her down.

"Anyway." Rose said. "There's someone you boys need to see.

And she pushed the doors all the way open, revealing Jack.

John's jaw dropped.

"Oh, not you. No, no, no." The Doctor said, shaking his head.

Jack stepped forward. "Love you too. Nice face." He said at the Doctor. Then to John-"Oh, look it's the human!"

"Hey." John said. "Half human. Nice to see you, Face of Boe."

Rose coughed and looked at John in surprise. He winked.

"Anyway," Jack said, striding to the Doctor. "New regeneration?"

"Yeah. First since we last met. I've been like this for a long time though."

"Yes, I'd think so." Jack nodded. "Wow, Doctor, you're hot."

Rory spluttered behind them. River stepped forward with a laugh.

"That he is." she said, smiling. She extended a hand. "River Song. I don't think we've met?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." he said, taking her hand.

"Stop it." The Doctor warned.

Jack grinned at him. "And the Roman?"

"Rory Williams." River said. "My dad."

"Bit...young, isn't he?"

"Time travel."

"Ah, makes sense. He's rather pretty too."

As Rory turned red, the Doctor whispered, "Oh, thank god we didn't bring Amy."

"Well then." Rose said, walking up to the console. "Where to?"

The Doctor smiled at her and began working the controls. "Well, we have to pick up a few people."

. . .

. . .

Martha Smith smiled at her husband. It was early Saturday morning, so they were together. She had tried getting him into UNIT, but it wasn't Mickey's style, well, that was how he put it.

In reality, he just hated following orders. It was a wonder he had made it in Torchwood. Their five year old, Donna, came running out of her room, screaming something about monsters. Martha smiled fondly, then nodded at Mickey.

"Your turn."

He rolled his eyes and got up, reassuring Donna that there were no monsters, yes he was sure, of course he would check.

Then.

Then it happened.

Martha's battle sense came in full force, screaming at her to get up and go.

"Mickey!" she screamed.

Martha ran to the front door of their London house and practically tore the door off it's hinges.

A noise filled the air, and Martha felt tears build up and threaten to spill over. Mickey ran behind her.

"What happened, what is it?"

She pointed at the still forming TARDIS in the front yard.

. . .

. . .

Donna Temple-Noble walked out of work. Something caught her eye, but she turned around and ignored it.

**AN: Now. Guess. Who's coming back? **


	10. Amy's Thoughts

"Martha!"

"Doctor!" Martha ran down her front lawn and practically jumped on him.

"Wait, no, Martha, it's me! The half human! Remember? They call me John now."

She let go of him. "Oh, right. But, I thought you were in the other universe?"

Rose walked out slowly. "Martha." she smiled. "Long time no see."

"Rose, what are you doing here? What's going on, you two?"

Rose reached inside the TARDIS and pulled out the Doctor.

"Martha!"

She frowned. "Who are you?"

He faltered for a second. John nudged Martha, grinning.

Her eyes went wide. "No-!"

The Doctor nodded.

"Oh my god! Your hair!"

He sighed. "Why is that the first thing they say?" He was then submerged in a giant hug from Martha.

Jack stepped out. "Well, Doctor Jones, it has been a while."

Martha hugged him too. "Yes, yes it has, Jack. Still alive, then?"

"Oh, you know me."

Rose smiled at the two of them, a bit uncomfortable. Martha nodded at her right away.

"He's probably frozen in the living room. I'll get him."

But, as it turns out, Mickey was still standing by the door, staring at someone he hadn't seen in years. He stepped a little out of the threshold, and Rose held her arms out for him.

When they hugged, neither let go for a really, really, long time.

. . .

. . .

Donna Temple Noble walked out of her apartment annoyed.

It wasn't Shaun's fault, but she just felt so restless, so useless, she let a tiny fight blow up.

It was a shabby sort of fight, she wasn't into it, just like her shabby two-cent apartment, and her shabby husband and her shabby_ life_!

So what if that was a bit pathetic! She was Donna Noble, she could do what she wanted!

Mum's old taunts crept back to her. She was so useless, why couldn't she get anything right?

Donna felt a warmth prickling in the back of her eyes and started blinking furiously. She was not crying. Ever. Last time she cried was primary school...right?

Donna stopped in the parking complex. Where to now? She couldn't just drive off, that was...well, maybe she could. But the keys were inside the house, and she was not ruining a great exit.

She walked then. There was a bench just outside, near a public park. She would stay there.

It was nice, being alone. Donna hardly had anytime between Shaun and work, and boredom.

Soon, a man sat next to her. He looked to be in his early twenties, handsome, and totally_ uninvited._

Donna raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" she said.

He looked at her. "What, sorry?"

"Sorry is right, mate. I was sitting here."

He cocked his head. "I...believe you still are, Donna."

"Well, that's not the point, you never asked to sit here-how d'ya know my name?"

He smiled. "This is a public park. I an sit where I want."

"You didn't answer my question, dumbo!"

He opened his mouth, but Donna cut across him. "Look, this is just getting weird. Never mind."

As she got up, a dark woman ran over to the man. "And where have you been, Rose and John are worried sick!"

Donna eyed her critically. "What, is he your bloke? You could definitely do better."

The other woman gave a start. "No-oh god."

"What's up with you?"

"I...oh my god." she closed her yes. "It's nothing. I, um, apologize for any inconvenience he might have caused. I'm Martha. Martha Jones."

Martha offered a hand. Donna took it warily.

"Donna Noble, but your friend already knew that."

Martha shot the other man a look. "Did he now? Well, we must be going. Nice to meet you, Donna."

As they walked away, Donna caught a "What were you thinking?" from the two of them.

She shrugged and sat back down.

Weirdos.

. . .

. . .

"You did what?" Rose nearly screamed.

"It wasn't on purpose, I just saw her, and-"

"So you nearly _burned up her mind-_"

"I don't look like him anymore! I didn't think she would remember me. Oh." The Doctor winced a the sad expression on John's face. "Sorry.

"You slipped up with that, then." Martha said. "She said you knew her name."

"You called her by her name?"

"It slipped out-"

"Wait." Rory interrupted. "Who exactly is Donna?"

Mickey nodded at him. "Right, who's he? And her?" He gestured at River.

"God, this is confusing." Rose shook her head.

River smiled. "I'm River Song. We're married."

Martha laughed. "Married? To him? I pity you."

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Stop it." Rose snapped at the Doctor and John.

River continue. "That's Rory Pond. ("Williams!") My father. Time travel, I know. Mother's still on the other universe. Holding the fort, with Jenny."

_"Jenny?"_

"Yeah, apparently she's alive now."

. . .

. . .

"So." Amy said. "What are you doing?"

Jackie looked round at her. "Dishes."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm bored." Jackie snapped.

"Well, then. Why don't you tell me about this bald Doctor I keep hearing about."

Jackie sighed and put down her dishrag. "When the Doctor first walked in my life, he took Rose from me for a year. A whole year, and I din't know what happened to her. I hated him. They left me behind, so many times."

The younger woman slowly nodded. "He once left me for over forty years."

"What?"

"The TARDIS messed up."

"Yeah. It does that."

"I had to fight for myself. I hated him too. I didn't even want him to come get me anymore. I as smarter then. I survived. But I was so bitter. So, so selfish. That part of me died. Paradox."

Jackie was silent for a long time. "Amy, will you tell me something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"If that ever happened to Rose, or anyone...no, that's not what I mean. The life you lead with the Doctor. I've only caught glimpses of it, and that terrified me. But, there was something else, in Rose, and even Mickey. He was our friend, traveled with the doctor for a bit. They were like soldiers. Loved the adventure, but also the danger. They weren't scared, not as much as they should be. It's dangerous, I know. But when my daughter finally told me about her life, she said she wouldn't-couldn't miss it. Is that true for you?"

Amy sighed. "My own daughter, Ri-Melody, she's married to the Doctor. You think you have it bad. It's true. We do get of on it, the danger. Normal life is beautiful, but I wouldn't miss this for the world."

**AN: Okay, I'm sorry. I know it's been ages, and it's going to get complicated from here, cause so many characters are getting back. So try and follow, okay?**


End file.
